


Ce qu'il peut se cacher derrière une porte close

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/F, Role-Playing Game, Romance, WTF
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Lavande et Padma, dans la tranquillité de la Salle sur Demande, derrière une porte close.
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Padma Patil
Kudos: 1





	Ce qu'il peut se cacher derrière une porte close

**Author's Note:**

> Warning important : Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris mais pas de ce que vous lisez. Donc si vous n'aimez pas (les gouts et les couleurs ça ne se discute pas), partez juste et pas la peine de mettre de commentaire insultant ou blessant.

**Ce qu'il peut se cacher derrière une porte close**

Par une belle journée d'hivers à Poudlard, où la neige recouvrait entièrement le parc, deux jeunes filles s'étaient réfugiées dans la Salle sur Demande. Leur nom ? Lavande Brown et Padma Patil. Toutes deux en quatrième année, respectivement à Gryffondor et à Serdaigle.

Elles étaient assises en tailleurs, l'une derrière l'autre. La brune essayant tant bien que mal de coiffer les cheveux de l'autre fille, qui elle bougeait beaucoup.

\- Tu sais ma petite, si tu continue comme ça tes fesses pourraient bien être écarlate avant ce soir, la menaça l'indienne

\- Mais je suis pas petite ! s'insurgea la blonde

Padma baissa son regard et Lavande le suivit. Elle était habillée d'une robe rose à froufrous, avec de longs collants blancs et sur la tête un serre-tête oreilles de chat. Pas petite donc ?

\- Ou bien juste un petit peu, rectifia la lionne

Padma reprit son œuvre, mais la blonde ne se tenait toujours pas tranquille.

\- Tu la veux vraiment en fait c'est ça ?

\- Mais non Padma je t'assure.

\- Alors tiens toi tranquille. 

Finalement, elle réussit à finir de la coiffer. Et, elle la bascula de telle sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur le ventre, devant elle. 

\- Si tu le fais, commença la blonde, qui sait … je pourrais peut-être y prendre goût ?

\- Gamine va, murmura la blonde en lui donnant une légère tape sur les fesses, relève-toi maintenant que j'ai enfin fini.


End file.
